Walk ahead of me
by GwenynGwanunig
Summary: 'I knew when I fell in love with Sam Uley I was in for an adventure. I just never thought I would fall for Emily in the process as well. ' Sam/OFC/Emily. Polystory
1. Chapter 1

**Song to listen to: Bella's theme.**

Rain patters against the windowsill but i don't even see it. All I feel is pain, pain, pain. But the worst, is the pulling I feel, like a piece, a rather large piece is missing and I am incomplete. It pulls at me and it makes me sick.

Uncle Charlie is pouding up the stairs, looking inside the small spareroom I've made my home ion the past weeks. I was so excited at first. When I came back to Forks to visit Bella before her wedding. Bella had been my best friend during our childhood and so when she got married, I came back to Forks.

I still am not convinced about her boyfriend Edward, he makes me uncomfortable in a way I can't explain. I just don't feel completely at ease with him around.

-" Luce?" Uncle Charlie is still standing in the doorway but what he sees is exactly the same as yesterday. A girl with brown eyes and brown hair laying on her bed watching the walls of her room in endless staring.

I used to hate when they compared me to Bella. My hair is but slightly lighter than hers,but we had the telltale pale skin and brown eyes Swan women are known for. Whereas Bella was however seen as the girl next door they told me I had something innocent about my beauty, something pure, and sometimes, something vulnerable.

Was that perhaps that had made him come? I frown and close my eyes, tears coming back up. Charlie sighs, closes the door and then turns, back down the stairs.

-" I'm sorry, Sam, but Luce is not feeling well." My heart stutters at the name uttered by my uncle. Of course I would have guessed he would come. After he's blown up my phone and the landline of Charlie, how could he not ?

There seems to be a small struggle downstairs, a clearly spoken " Sorry charlie." and then new persons running up the stairs. I can hear the indignant " Hey!" from my uncle before the people stop at my door. I can almost feel them.

The door flies open and I tremble slightly as I look up. Sam stands in the doorway, surrounded by his friends, Paul, Quill, Embry, Jared, Jacob, they're all here.

-" Damn Luce." Paul swears. -" You look like someone has died." Sam turns and looks angrily at him but Paul just shrugs.

-" I don't want to speak to you, any of you." I whisper, tears already pooling in my eyes. I turn away, facing my wall, my back to the men standing in the doorway.

-" Luce." Someone tries, but I don't react to their cries. -" Luce,!" It's Sam's angry voice, and I can feel those around him flinch away.

-" Sam, she doesn't want to speak to us." Jared says, his voice slightly pained. I've had enough of it. -" Please.." I whisper, my voice soft and broken. " Please, I...Just leave."

-" I think you heard her." Uncle Charlie says. -" You've done enough, Sam. I think it's best if you leave." Sam is having none of it. -" With all my respect Charlie, I'm not leaving until she speaks to me." I am tired and I am getting angry.

-" Oh, for fucks sake!" I screech, throwing my much loved books across the room and nearly hitting Embry and Jacob in the face. -" What don't you get in : **I don't want to see you**. You've played me long enough! It was very funny, haha, now go!"

-" Will you for once, just damn listen!" My mouth shuts from it's own accord, my eyes turning wide. Everyone around Sam, including Charlie back away slightly. Clearly this is the first time they have seen him this angry since a long time.

-" Sam. " The voice that comes from behind him is soft, gentle. -" Let me speak to her.'' The man in question is still breathing heavily, angrily, eyes dark with rage. Then a russet-coloured hand, wearing a huge ring descends on Sams shoulder. Beside him appears a young woman.

She must be around his age, perhaps a little younger. She is – even though she had scars on her face - very beautiful. I have an inkling of who she is but I am not looking forward to her revelations. -" Luce, I am Emily."

My lip trembles and tears start pouring over my cheeks like waterfalls. I squeeze my eyes shut and loose myself in memories.

Me, hugging Bella and congratulating her with her wedding. Me, meeting Edward and feeling uncomfortable with him. Me meeting Jacob and his gang.

But most off all.. Me on the beach in La Push, looking through a book of greenery and scenery. A man, dominant, strong, scary, about 25, looking at me with such intensity I hid behind my hair. Said man approaching surely, interrupting the game of football they were playing to introduce himself as Sam Uley.

Meeting Sam in the grocery store, helping me unpack, Sam and Paul following me as I hike through the woods and I spot a large grey wolf, trying to take a picture.

Me slipping down, nearly on my face and Sam catching me, hand on my back.

A beautiful clearing with sunlight, the light twinkling and me taking hours to find the perfect shot for a picture. Embry whining n the background while Sam silenced them with one look and waite while I took my pictures.

A bonfire, with everyone. Laughter, games.. Feeling like a lovesick child and lauhing at myself in my bed at night while I whispered his name.

Realizing I was in love but not saying anything for fear of spoiling it.

A small fire made of but a few branches. A glass in my hands and Sam Uley's eyes flickering like liquid earth. A single breathe and warm arms around me, a press of lips, insistent and warm. Hands folding in my hair and holding while the glass in my hands falls to pieces.

And then painful, insistant memories. Me, walking along the road to first beach with a silly grin on my face, then seeing Sam Uley and a gorgeous blackhaired woman laughing and holding each other and then holding her face and peppering kisses everywhere before kissing her really long and deep; nothing like the kiss I shared. Mine was hurried, warm. Hers is loving ,gentle, deep and passionate .

One of my friends telling me that the girl is his fiancée and my heart breaking into a million pieces.

Sitting on a small log at the beginning of the woods and watching nothing as my phone keeps buzzing, blowing up with texts and calls. Sam's voice behind me, demanding why I didn't show up. Angry, worried and I start snarling back. He doesn't understand.

He tries to calm me down, holds onto my wrist. -" Calm down!" He nearly snarls but I am gone and I'm crying. " Liar! Liar! Liar!" I scream, tears starting to pour down my cheeks. -" You're engaged! Liar! You played me!"

The others behind him flinch, but he does not, he only stands and tries to speak over my voice. -" Luce, let me explain."

\- " No! " I'm screaming, getting angrier and angrier.

-" What's this?" Charlie's voice, angry. " Let go of her this instant." Uncle Charlie stepping up to Sam as he lets go and I sit on my knees, crying.

-" Go!" Uncle Charlie spits. " I don't want to see any of you here again." And i cry and I cry and I stay in my room, ignoring the call of everyone, ignoring Sam's texts. But it is a void inside I cannot get over.

But apparently fate has a shitty way of dealing with me, because even now, they can't leave me.

Sam and Charlie are by now trading insults. -" Sam!" Emily snaps and turns to the man who shuts up immediately. -" All of you out, now. " They look at her dumbfounded but she is up and about and slams the door in their face.

I wait for a hit, a snarl, an insult, her calling me a whore, but she doesn't. Instead I flinch when her hand, cold but soft, touches my cheek.

-" My, you really are as beautiful, like Sam aid." She whispers. I am stupified. Here I thought that she would hit me, insult me, anything, but she's being really kind. -" Don't you hate me?" I ask, tears drying now.-" I... kissed your fiancee. How can you not hate me? How can you not when I hate myself so much for it."

-"Oh, sweetie." Emily says. " you think I didn't know he kissed you?" I nearly get whiplash by how quickly my head turns up. -" Sam told me after the night was done. He told me all about your dates too."

" D...Date? We went on date?" I frown now, stupified.

-" You really tihnk he would spend hours with you in the woods, bring you drinks and food if it was not a date?" I look at her, her beautiful face and realise to my utter dismay I feel attracted to this woman. In more ways then one. I push it down harshly, . " You're not angry?"

Emily sighs. -"Angry that he did not tell me before ,yes. Angry he kept you in the dark, yes. Angry that he kissed you? No. You see, though me and Sam are exclusive, we talked about a sitution. You know, it's not the frist time that someone shares a wife/husband or a woman/man. Some of our chiefs had several wives at the same time.

It is even said that in some cases the wives loved each other same way as they did their husband. And in this case, I think it should not be seen as a punishment, but a gift.

Sam came to me immediately when he first met you. He..he felt so much towards you from your first meeting, that we agreed to try and see if it worked out. ''

-''You love him, don't you?" she says. And I can't help but nod. " Well,then, why should you give up what you want? Sam has always talked about the possibility of falling in love with another and I don't mind because I know he loves infinitely. It is unexpected, this situation, but not unwelcome. And with fate willing, perhaps you will come to like me as much as I already am liking you. "

Emily smiles. -" I must admit ,you're very endearing and they're is an attraction there from my side. But I would like to know what you feel.'' I sigh. -" It's definitely there, an attraction to you as well.'' I say .

-" Well then." Emily smiles. " That's solved than. I will tell Sam to back off so you have time to think. Think about my offer and when you have decided you're welcome.'' And with that, she's gone.

She opens te door, faces the pack of wolves as if she's just not shut the door in their face. " We're leaving.'' And they all do.

I have a lot of thinking to do.

Time passes, and I'm not sure what to think of the conversation I have. Though Emily said Sam would back off - they have not been to visit me - I can't help but feel as if I'm beign watched.

Even poor uncle Charlie gets angry with my moping. So when I have turned over every thought in my head five or six times and can find no reason to not consider it, I decide to take action.

I push my hair up into a messy bun, put on a pair of loose dark jeans, a sweater and a short coat. On my feet are thick fluffy socks and slippes with open toe and fake fur , the kind you wear inside the ohuse. My beat up car sputters as I urge it to drive faster, away from Forks and to La Push.

My car stands still outside the house, yet I don't dare to move. My hands grip the steering wheel before I sigh and step out, marching up to the porch. I knock on the door, not surprised when it's Quil who opens.

-" Oh, Luce! How are you ?" I feel my heart getting erratic so I breathe deep before I lose my nerve. -" I..I need to speak to Sam and Emily." I ground out. -" Erhm...'' Quill is clearly searching what to say and then an apologetic look crosses his face. -'' We're kind of in the middle of something? " His voice is not unkind but I understand i'm not welcome.

-" You're right." I say, feeling my courage dwindle. -" I should not have come uninvited. So stupid of me. I'm sorry. Forget what I said, please don't tell them I was here." I can feel my courage retreating and I know I will not be back a second time. I will not allow myself. I am after all to much of a scaredy cat to attempt anything.

Quil opens his mouth to say something else but I'm alread turning away. -" Quil." Sam's voice makes me feel warm all over. He's standing beside Quil when his eyes focus on me. -" Luce." He seems slightly surprised.

-''I'm sorry.'' I ramble. " Quil told me you were busy and like always I came uninvited. I'm sorry, just, please forget I was here, I don't want to.."

But he merely shakes his head and steps aside. -" Come in." I nod, clear my throat and enter into the house. I'm greeted with a cheer of hello's, so I wave back.

When Emily sees me she seems also slightly surprised but in a good way. '-'You want to sit with me? Sam is nearly done with the boys.''

I nod and sit at their table. About 15 minutes later there is movement in the living room and the pack is cleared out in no time.

Both Emily and Sam sit down in front of me, next to each other, not hugging or hanging on to each other, but eyes both trained on me.

I squeeze the mug in my hands tight and then speak up. - " You gave me time to think." I begin. Emily nods. -" And I can't tell you how grateful I am for respecting my need of space. I know I probably overreacted, but...it's the first time something like this happened to me.''

-" The thing is.." I start.

" I like you Emily, I'm in love with you, Sam, that I won't deny." I say, looking up at both of them.

Where I'm from, these kind of situations are frowned upon. But I am not home, and I doubt I will stay where I currently live long. so I am willing to try and figure out where this goes, but at a pace that fits everyone."

-" A reasonable request.'' Sam says. Emily looks up at me. '' what about we not label what we feel already as a relationship, but first see where it goes? Once we are certain, we can make it official. It would give us time to get to know each other better and to go on dates with the three of us and each alone so that we learn every aspect of each other.'' I smile happily.

-'' For me that's okay, I would like to try like that.'' Sam gives his assent as well. '' Good.'' Emily says, than points at my cup. " Now drink your coffee.'' Sam nods and pats my arm.

I smile, obliging happily, warmth from not only the coffee filling me.

 _A/N: Some of the history of the tribes stories will be slightly altered for my story. Some of this info will not be canon._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Just for clarity's sake. Luce is not yet aware that the Cullens are vampires, nor that Sam and his friends are wolves. She is not yet aware of the existence of vampires or werrewolves at this point. This will be discovered by her in a later chapter.**_

 _ ***Also, the middle names in this story are made-up. I have no idea of their real middle names, or if they have one.***_

 ** _Music to listen to: Jesse Mccartney - Just so you know_**

I make my way down to First Beach, already hearing the shouts and and sounds of the people there. I come out of the underbrush and see Paul, Embry and Sam playing football while Quil is sitting nxct to a small toddler near the water.

Kim and Jared, Emily and a girl I now know to be Rachel Black all sit together while on the other side are Seth, Leah and Jacob. He's been sullen ever since Bella got married. I'm pretty sure he is not happy to see me right now, but when I approach Seth waves happily.

-" Hi, Seth, Hi Leah, Jake, how are you?" I say softly. Jake doesn't respond, only turns. -" Good." Seth smiles.

-" Thank agains for being at the wedding. it was really awkward with all those people we didn't know. I'm glad I had you to speak to beside Bella, the Cullens, Billy and Mom." He sighs. I grin in reply.

-" Yeah, well seems like at least someone had fun, while watching her cousin walk to her death."

-" Jacob!" Sam nearly snarls when he says Jacobs name and I flinch slightly. But Jacob doesn't back down, he only looks at me. -" You should have stopped her. She's your cousin."

I frown, pushing my hair out my face. What's his deal? Bella is getting married to a man she loves. Sure he is a little cold to the touch and makes me a little uncomfortable sometimes, but seriously what is he going to do? Kill her with a knife? -"Why, she's happy, Edward's happy, that's what counts. Why should I stop her? " I wonder.

-" Because I love her!" Jake is up and in my face in an instant. By now he's grasping my wrist, eyes worried. -'' Don't you see he is no good for her." I know he is genuinely worried for her and I am sad to see how this affects him, but it is Bella's choice.

-" Jake, I know you love her." I soothe. -" But it is Bella's choice. We cannot decide for her. She is old enough to decide for herself. It's Bella's own decison. She's happy, and you have no right to interfere with that. I know history between you three is difficult, but she's made her choice. You have to respect that, even if I know it's difficult, especially that you still love her."

-" Some cousin you are, Luce. You.." Jacob starts, frowning but he is interrupted harshly.

-" Jacob!" This time the snarl is much louder, much closer. Sam is beside me in a moment, stepping between me and Jacob. I can see them shooting glares at each other. -" Sam, it's fine. Jacob is just grieving." I say from behind him. Yet Sam's face is still stern and still he is glaring at Jacob.

-" Please?" I whisper, touching his shoulder fleetingly. Sam relaxes slightly and then he turns, nodding his head for me to follow. His hand is around my shoulder yet I can't help notice the deathglare he throws Jacob on his way to Emily. He brings me to the group sitting on a few logs of wood, Emily smiling. He is soon back to playing soccer with Paul and Jared while I sit down next to Emily. -" You okay sweetie?" She says, I nod.

Time passes quickly until eventually Paul and Embry join us. I'm a little uncomfortable with them especially now that Sam is also stepping in the group to sit next to Emily and pull her in his side.

-" Luce." Emily whispers. I turn, face rosy wit cold. -" Do you want to lie down as well?" I open my mouth but no sound comes out of it. I want to, but I'm not sure how to tell them. " Uh. Uhm,..."

-" Luce.." Emily whispers again. -" It's fine, you can, if you want."

-"I'm not sure if I..." I stutter.

-" Luce..you're not intruding. If you want to, go ahead. '' The others watch our interaction with a bit of a frown.

-" Wait... you, Emily and Luce?" Jared asks, frowning.

-'' Don't ask, I won't tell." Sam throws his way. -" Ehrm..okay." I say. Emily is now sitting up, Sam with his head in her lap. She pushes at my shoulder so that I turn. Sam scoots a little over so that I fit right in between him and Emily. I feel strange sandwiched between them. Sam on one side, like a personal furnace, his hand around my middle, stroking Emily's leg with his other.

Emily smiles and strokes my head. Time passes and eventually the other couples get up to spend some time alone with each. Only Sam, I and Emily remain. I sit up abruptly, Sam and Emily immediately letting go.

-" I need to speak with you. '' I whisper as they all look at me. It's been two months since our talk and well, i think it's time to make it official, if they agree with me.

" Remember the talk we had two months ago?" I ask, fumbling with my hand. They nod, tense.

" I..I thought about it and if you're both okay with it..I...'' Emily is already smiling, having an inkling of what I'm going to say already. -" I would like to be in a relationship with both of you.'' I sputter, stumbling over my words.

-'' So... Do you want to be my girlfriend and boyfriend, Emily and Sam?" I ask hesitantly. For a moment I don't dare to look up but when I do, I'm greeted with wide smiles on both their faces.

-"Yes." They say it eagerly, almost in unison, and I can't help but grin like a lovesick fool at them. -" So...'' Emily says. -" Can we kiss you now?" I am still grinning, my face turning slightly red as I nod. Sam looks me in the eyes and then brings his face closer. I breathe deeply for a moment and then lay a hand on his cheek. Sam leans closer and then presses his onto mine and I feel fireworks go off behind my eyes, much like the first time he kissed me. I relax in his arms, as his hands come to envelop my face. After a few moments I pull back and blink, going in for another small kiss. A small breathe of laughter escapes Sam, and his eyes are so soft and tender that I can't help but smile softly back. I eagerly bring my head up when he bows down to kiss me again. My hands are now wrapped around his shoulders, and one in his hair and his fingers stroke my ears as he kisses me and when he pulls back, I kiss the corner of his mouth with a smile, so wide it threatens to stay on my face forever.

Sam brings his face closer and then peppers kisses over my entire face, even kissing my eyes so they close shut and I grasp him tighter. Emily is smiling as well ,squeezing my hand. Sam eventually pulls back, strokes my neck and squeezes Emily's hand, before turning to poke the small fire near us with a stick. Me and Emily, we sit next to each other for a moment, just taking it in and watching the flames. I catch her gaze and see the same warmth reflected in Sam and my eyes and so when she comes closer, her breath tickling the skin on my face, searching for any kind of objection, I come closer. -'' This okay for you?'' I ask. '' - '' Can I kiss you?'' I ask hesitantly. She grins. -'' I'd love to.''

I smile at her response, come closer and then go in for the kill and press my lips full on hers. We're like that for a moment, and fireworks are starting to go off for a second time behind my eyes. We pull back for an instant, but then her hands are at the back of my head, gently and she guides me back to her mouth, giving me time pull back if I want but I am happy to comply to her request and press anopther long kiss on her lips. Eventually we come up for air and press a small kiss on the corner of her mouth.

I look at them, these two people and can't help but think I want them, both of them so much and I am so happy they want me to and I already know I'm starting to love them dearly. With these thoughts of love and adoration I turn to both of them, pulling Sam between me and Emily as he stands in front of us. Emily's eyes crinkle with laughter while she sinks down in Sam's side. His other arm is open in welcome so I snuggle closer as well and watch the small fire burn in front of us.

-'' You want to know something crazy?'' I murmur. A small noise tells me they're listening. -" My full name is Lucrecia Edith Abelie Frances Swan." I say in one breathe. They look at me, faces unreadable, and then Sam kisses the side of my head.

-" I think it fits you wonderfully, Luce." He says and Emily makes an affirmative noise. -'' Our kind, beautiful Lucrecia.'' She hums, trying the name out.

I hum back and then yawn. -" Well it's better then the names some of parents name their kids. Imagine you're stuck with a second name like Dick or Erick. What are your middle names? '' I say, turning to them.

Sam smiles. - '' Sam Richard Uley.'' Then Emily responds as well. -'' Emily Ann Young.'' I look at them with surprise. -'' Those names fit you both very well. They're really pretty. And while I repeat their names under my breath, knowing they hear me, I eventually drift off to sleep, Sam's hand still warm and sure on my back and Emily whispering something soft and then yawning as well.

I find myself the next day in my bed, in my nightclothes and I know Sam and Emily have brought me home. When I get up and find my phone, I find two messages wishing me a good morning and inviting me for breakfast...alone with both of them.

I grin and immediately reply that I would love to. When they come to pîck me up an hour later, I nearly melt into their arms as they each hug me. I smile and know it's going to be a beautiful day to spent with them both.


	3. Chapter 3

_****A/N: Some of the legends and stories have been altered to fit my story. ****_

How do you react to the fact your boyfriend is a huge black wolf, who happens to not be in a Cult but the Alpha of the pack and your family -in-law are vampires? That you have a niece born from your cousin and a vampire?

It's normal for someone to totally be freaked out, right?

I did what most logical humans would do. I turned tail, screamed and ran. How then is it possible I'm eaten away by guilt?

I've been stuck home for a few days now, and the calls remain out. I know they think they're giving me time, and they do, but I'm dying to hear from them.

So I take the leap myself and call them. I call Emily's house and also Sam, but they don't pick up. I get the voicemail, so I leave a message.

"Hih Emily, Hi Sam,

It's Luce here. I'm...I know you're probably very busy, and I know I kind of had it coming but..could I come over and talk? I know the way I reacted was really shitty and I really feel guilty over it. I'm really sorry and I... well I want to apologize.

Can any of you call me back if you want to? If you don't, I totally understand. Thanks and..I love you, both,...very much.

Bye."

I sigh deeply, and stretch myself out and then open the door to go outside. The sun is warm on my face and I smile while I'm walking. It feels good to be out.

-" Luce?"" I could recognize that voice among hundred others. " Bells !" I shout happily. " Hih, how are y-.." The woman staring back at me is not the Bella I know. She looks like her sure, but gone are the rosy pale cheeks or the slight black shadows beneath her eyes, gone is her brown hair, replaced by a much more vribant brown version.

Gone are the brown eyes and in it's place are red eyes.

-" Luce?" Bella asks, frowning slightly. And then I realise what happened. -" Oh my god, they turned you!" I scream, nearly jumping away, my foot cracking a small branch beneath my as I start putting distance between us.

-" Luce, wait.." Bella pleads. - You're a vampire!" I screech, my heart pounding loudly. Bella frowns. -" How do you even know? How? You don't have to be scared of me, I promise."

-" How..." I spit.- " How can I when you kill in cold blood?!" The frown dissapears on her perfect face. -" But that's the amazing thing right? They, we, eat animals to not prey on humans."

-" Well, it's still not making comfortable. You're scaring me." I say. -" Right now, I don't want any vampires near me, I'm sorry. You're not...You don't look like the Bella I know."

-'" You're selfish, Luce." Bella quips. " I came here to you, because I missed you and now you turn me away because i'm what I always wanted to be?" I frown. -" Can you fault me for being scared? It's not exactly the most normal thing Bella."

"You-.." She starts, and then suddenly Edward is there in the blink of an eye. - " Bella, we are encroaching on _their_ lands."

-" Since when can I not visit my cousin?" Bella snorts at Edward. They way they move is so fast, and when Edward touches my arm to calm me down, the freezing cold of his skin catches me unawares.

I gasp and jump away. -" Don't touch me! I don't like the coldness of your skin." I snarl, pushing Edward away. Bella seems to almost hiss at me pushing her husband.

-" Luce, calm down, you're upsetting Bella." He says, holding back his wife. -" I am upsetting her?! " I say incredulously. -" She's the one that doesn't seem to understand that vampires and wolves are not exactly the most normal. So excuse me if I am a little hysterical!"

-" Of course you would know of us by the mutts you're hanging with-..." Bella spits, pretty face in an almost predator-like manner. I shrink away but hiss right back. -" Don't call them mutts, you..you _leech_."

-"What did you say?!" Bella screams. -" You're acting like I'm a monster!" Bella screams.

-" I'm not saying you are!" I scream back. " It's just..the last time I saw you you were human and now..now you're this.. I need to time.."

Bella frowns, lips still turned back into a snarl. -" That's all you ever do, Luce. Wait, wait ,wait. Wait for your life to get more interesting, wait for the the boy to ask you out at Prom, wait for your damn life to mean something."

I slap her across the cheek, hard. Her eyes are wide and shocked. Edward looks pained. It hurts me more than her, but I am so tired of her. -" Don't you dare tell me what is right and what not." I hiss, hand pounding.

Then I step further away, turn and start walking. The two are beside me in an instant. That speediness is starting to freak me out.

-" Luce, listen.." Bella murmurs, realizing she's gone to far.

-" Or what?" I spit. -" You're gonna do like you did to Seth? Throw him off like a piece of shit when he doesn't react or say what you want? You may have your fucking Edward do what you want, but don't drag me into this. If you want a dead guy, that's a bloodsucker to be yours, fine, but don't involve me." I regret the words immediately after I say them, but I'm angry and when I'm angry I bite back.

-" Don't you dare call Edward names!" Bella nearly explodes. Yet her trying to get closer to me is halted by an angry snarl coming from beyond the woods. Both Edward and Bella, standing a few foot away, stop. Bella seems confused but Edward seems hesitant and a little uneasy.

-" Bella.." Edward repeats. I look to them and then to the trees. Cracking of leaves and bushes and suddenly a large black wolf appears. His clawed feet pound loudly on the ground, leaving dents in the earth, as he stalks closer, long teeth showing and lips curled up, fur raised. His tongue lols in and out of his mouth, agitated, his teeth showing more and more as his lips curl even more back. He snaps his mouth and moves his head before showing his teeth again and growling.

Behind him are other wolves waiting. Two behind him, which I will later know to know Jared and Paul, show their teeth as well, snapping their mouths. The black wolf stalks closer until he is nearly beside me and then brings himself up to his full height, making himself bigger, saliva spitting from his mouth.

Sam and the Pack have come.

Bella and Edward stand still, eyes flickering to me and back to the wolf whose tail is still swishing in angry agitation. Bella twitches slightly and suddenly his eyes seems to flash in furry, his body slightly moving forward as he snaps his mouth open and shut, warning her. However, I am not scared of him anymore. The first time I saw him in wolf-form I was scared, but that flight or fight reaction is long gone. One of his ears is turned to me, listening to my breath. I swallow and I know I have a choice to make.

I can feel Bella's anger radiating from her but I'm not feeling her moodswings right now. I know she probably can't help it, but her strength scares the shit out of me.

-" Luce.." Bella tries but the wolf snarls back. I look at her, then shake my head and start to slowly step backwards. Edward's hand is raised towards me but another wolf, a grey one with white spots ( which I will later will know to be Embry), claps his mouth open and closed in warning as well.

The black Alpha is even bigger than in my memory.

I continue walking backward until I can feel Sam's breath beside me. As I walk beside him to his right side, his eyes focus on me, still showing his teeth. I continue walking backwards, until I stumble into his furred shoulder.

The panic in my guts finally starts to rise as I take hold of his fur and hide my face in his side, right behind his shoulder. -" I'm sorry." I whisper. "- But Bella..she scares me."

And not a little fear. I've been masking it with anger, but it is a bone-curdling fear that makes me nearly sick. I wonder if Sam can feel it for he raises himself higher as I hide in his dark furred body. A smaller, brown wolf with rather large paws whines at me. The Alpha turns his ears back, but he seems not to mind the smaller wolf coming closer to him.

The wolf in question whines and then brushes my hand with his nose. Seth, the wolf is Seth, my mind supplies. My hand trembles, tears of fear starting to shine in my eyes. I touch the wolf's nose with a trembling hand and he yipps, trying to calm me down. Sam's tail is still swishing, his body slightly curling to acommodate mine.

And then I hear more whispering in the trees and the entire Cullen coven arrives. All the wolves growl, coming closer, only Jacob is absent.

Though he originally defected to form his own pack, Jacob, Leah and Seth have been accepted back into the pack of Sam, Jacob not wanting to be alpha. They don't know it yet, but I have an inkling Emily is planning a party for their return.

But back to the other vampires arriving. All those pairs of yellow eyes freak me even out more.

-" Luce.." Carlisle tries, eyes focused on me but I stumble back more, cringing slightly. Seth steps back slightly as I stand in Sam's side. -" Sam, I don't want to leave with them." I whisper.

Perhaps that's enough. I stand beside him and he raises his head to look at Edward.

-" The Alpha asks why we encroached on his lands." Edward says, reading their thoughts. -" He is willing to forgive an encroachment this once, if the reason is valid. Especially since one of his pack has imprinted on a Cullen." I know what imprinting is, Jacob has explained it to me when I calmed down, and I know the laws concerning imprints.

I might not have spoken to Sam or Emily or any of the others, but Jacob, who seemed the least threatening ( I had not seen him change yet), had come over to explain.

It's after this I had decided to call Emily and Sam.

" I want to talk to my cousin." Bella says, angry. Edward frowns. -" The Alpha says Luce is considered on of their own and they will protect her, if she is on their land and we encroach and upset her. He is willing to forgive this time, but he says that if he or Luce feels like she is ever in danger again, he wil not be so kind."

-"But we just.." Alice tries.

-" I don't want to talk to you right now." I mumble, knowing they all will hear me. -" You changed my cousin into..into an immortal creature, and you scare me." Then I look at Bella, eyes sad. -" I need time, Bells, please."

-" Don't you think you're safer with me than with them?" Bella asks, genuinely interested. I sigh. -" I think there is something you don't know Bella. " She looks up. My heart pounds quickly in my chest as I try to find the words.

-" Me, Sam,Emily , I'm in a relationship with them. An official one." That shuts her up. Actually it shuts all of them up. I can see looks of incredulousness on some of the wolves their faces, but I don't react.

Bella is not having it . - " _**You!**_ You monster, how could you take such advantage of her!" She directs this at Sam and then she is speeding at him before the others can stop her. I flinch at her cry, making myself smaller.

The small wolf is whining at me, trying to make clear to follow him. I quickly let go of Sam and take a few rushed step backs.

Bella might be a newborn, but Sam has experience. With an angry bark he is in front of me and then starts galloping at the newborn vampire. She jumps up, fist raised, yet he has her by the leg and throws her away.

-" Sam, wait!" Edward shouts. Bella is up, her skin starting to heal already. -" Bella, enough!" I scream and it halts her. All the wolves are surprised at my outburst.

-" He did not _convince_ me, I became theirs off _my full will_. And I **don't** want you hurting him." I was scared for a moment, even if I know they are strong and used to fighting vampires. This wolf, this alpha, I love him and she has no right to fight him over a decision I made for myself, by myself. The same goes for Emily. I love her and Bella has no right to intervene.

-"But-.." Bella hesitates, Sam is barking at her and then Edward's face is clearing up.

-" I understand...;" He says. The tension seems to slow a little. The way he looks at me and Sam, makes me consider something crazy.

-"Wait, is this the moment you're telling me I'm Sam's imprint?" I ask, meaing it as a joke. But Edward's blank face tells me everything.

-" Wait, what? That's not possible, right? Sam told me Emily was his imprint. Unless...are you suggesting that Emily has imprinted on me as well?" I choke on my words, brows nearly into my hairline.

-" A double imprint." Edward says, looking me up and down. -" Did or do you not feel the bond?"

I frown and then think of the longing in my chest, that thing that seems to tug at me, whenever I am far from Sam or Emily. The fear and love, warmth or anger I sometimes feel in their presence and when I know it's distinctively their's. And I know. I've always known it was the imprint bond, but I was to scared to admit it.

-" I knew." I say. -" I was just to scared to realize it. But yes, I feel it, with both of them."

Edward nods and then looks at Bella. " She is their imprint, and we will not risk a war. I know you miss her, Bella, but I think indeed Luce needs time. She will come to you when she is ready."

Bella worries her lip, grits her teeth but eventually she stands down. Apparently the treaty is more important than fighting with a wolf over her cousin who is also an imprintee. Luckily, fighting is avoided.

-" This isn't over Luce. We'll talk this out." But she leaves eventually, the others by her side. I know she's hurt and I promise myself I'll talk to her and clear things out...but not right now.

I sigh and then look at the wolf in front of me. -" Thanks for coming Sam. D-did you catch my voicemail?" Wolf-Sam makes a small noise in his throat and I see it in his eyes.

He's heard what I said. Shit! The first time I confess I love someone, and I do it by phone.

-" Damn, you heard what I said, did you...Wait, did Emily?" He seems to nod. I can feel my cheeks redden, and hide my face in my hand. Yet when I feel something wet, his nose, on my hands and see brown eyes full of relief and warmth I don't mind. I bow down and touch my lips to Sam's nose.

I can hear the yipping of Jared and I know he is saying something. -" You!" I snap playfully at him. -" Not a word!" At that the other wolves growl playfully.

Wolf-Sam turns to them and then looks back at me. He breathes deep and then seems to wait.

-" Wait, you want me to come?" He keeps staring. -" Okay." I say and then start walking towards them.

It's quite strange walking along a pack of floofy overgrown wolves. They walk really slow so that I can follow, Sam halting every few steps to see if I still am there. Eventually I can see Emily's house appearing and the person herself in the doorway. By the look in her eyes I know that she knows of the confession of love, but I don't mind. I only smile, still red-cheeked when she holds out an arm to wrap it around mine, the wolves dissapearing into the forest.

When I am inside the house Emily sits me down. Sam sits down as well, Emily on my other side.

-" Edward told me about the double imprint. So it's true then? I know I imprinted on you, I can feel it, and i knew it even before I realised it, but you both...imprinted on me as well?" I ask.

Sam looks in my eyes, face set. - " The day I met you, I was interested. When I looked you in the eyes, the whole experience began again. My world shifted, and besides Emily, only you mattered. It felt as if a piece of the puzzle had been missing. When I looked you in the eyes, it started all over again. I felt my world shift and not only Emily, but a second presence to keep me grounded to the earth. When I felt it, I recognized it as you. Only you mattered in that moment, only you, anything else was secondary.

And so I realized I imprinted a second time. The aching began soon after. When you started to spend more time with me and realised you felt uneasy whenever I was away and you told me you felt drawn I understood it was the same feeling as Emily. The imprint pulls us soulmates back when we're going to far, distance wise, that's why it hurts to be away. You feel the constant need to be with your imprints to feel happy and at peace. "

\- "But that was not the end off it." Emily continues. -" When I met you, looked into your beautiful eyes, the same strong tug I feel towards Sam, especially if he is far from me, started to plague me as well, pulling me in both directions.

We could feel your feelings, discovered the same clues of the imprint with you. Yet, you did not speak of it, even if you sometimes had this urgency in your movements and longing in your eyes. And then you told Kim one night of your feelings and both I and Sam heard and we knew the imprint was doublesided. You had the same experience as us, but had not yet learned to recognize it. How could you since you were not aware of the Pack's shifting?

Not long after, after you agreed to become ours, we met Edward Cullen. He had read your mind by accident - he claims -and discovered the imprint with you as well. Alice had a vision where you would wake at night, crying, seeking two persons who were not there. Jasper felt the pulling as well and what we already knew, they confirmed. The bond snapped in place for all three of us."

I blink at their story. -" Do...Do the others know?" Emily shakes her head. "They know we're in a relationship, but not for the imprinting they don't. Paul discovered by accident. He's accepted not to tell anything until we tell them."

-" But a second imprint, is that possible?" Emily shrugs. -" It is apparently. Though even rarer than imprinting, it's happened before. " I frown.

-" Really?" I ask.

-" One of Taha Aki's grandsons had a double imprint. The story isn't well known but it is possible, though extremely rare." Emily replies, Sam nodding.

-" Then.." I whisper. - " You are my soulmates?" Emily smiles. -" That's it in short, hon." It feels like a weight is dropping from my shoulders, the bond in my chest finally snapping in place and feeling complete.

" I feel...complete." I say, pushing my hair behind my ears. Sam grins, which he does rarely. -" It's the bond finally settling for the three of us. We feel the same."

And I feel happy, eyes closing.

-" What are you thinking?" Sam asks, observant as ever. - " I think.. I'm very happy. And very lucky. I feel complete, like nothing is missing anymore. " I say, a smile breaking through.

-" And I love you both with all my heart." I breathe, only love and truth ringing through. I have to just look up to see the warmth and adoration in their eyes.

Sam is the first to move. He comes to stand behind me and wraps his arms around me. I'm engulfed by his cheer size, but I don't find it threatening at all. His body is boiling, but it's welcome. I turn towards him, my cheek laying just below his midriff.

I wrap my arms around his back and squeeze. He's peppering kisses on the top of my head and still I don't let go, not even when I can hear the voices of the Pack.

-" Beautiful Luce." Sam mutters. " My soulmate. " Emily is beside him instantly and he turns to her, his head touching her forehead.

-" Beautiful Emily, my other soulmate. **My soulmates**."

" My soulmates." I repeat and reach for Emily's hand. She stands closer, wrapping her hand around me so that I am engulfed between them, their heads still touching.

And in this puddle of warmth and beating hearts I finally feel allright, whole, complete. My heart, my very soul is finally complete and at peace. -" I adore you both." I say. " I love you both, and I will for always." They voice the same and I smile, getting drowsy by the warmth.

The pulling in my chest has finally, finally eased. I can feel the bond, but I feel complete and I finally feel whole. And by the bond in my chest, I know it is the same for them, my beautiful amazing soulmates.

When the entire pack all sit together to eat around Emily's round table, I don't let go of either of them. I sit against Emily's side, drowsy and half asleep, the fabric of her t-shirt soft and gentle.

Sam lays his head on hers, as she snuggles into his side and his hand reaches behind her back to take my hand. I grasp his and squeeze and then finally fall asleep, a smile on my face, dreaming away on my chair to the breath of my loves and the smell of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella is coming over today. It's been weeks since she's last seen me, partially due to Sam's overprotective nature. Now that I know the truth and have accepted that I am their imprint, he seems tobe even more frantic. He still thinks bella might attack me, even if Jacob has assured us that she can control her thirst.

Also, it's been ages since I've seen Renesmee. Sure I totally freaked when I discovered what she was, but she's family and I can't not love her.

-" Are you ready? " I ask. Emily is in jeans, a long coat but also a sunhat today, for though it's getting colder, the sun is shining quite well today. She smiles and takes my hand, not at all surprised by the large black wolf standing beside us.

We've agreed to meet in the woods, near a meadow Bella knows well, so that we can talk privately without being disturbed.

The hike is quite long but pleasant. we stop from time to time to rest, me snapping pictures here and there, snapping Emily's laughing face a, Wolf-Sam a few paces behind.

Finally, we arrive at our destination.

I step out into the sun and then see Edward. In the blink of an eye he is beside us, followed by Bella, though they keep a small distance, a warning growl from Sam sending them slightly back. I wave at Renesmee who is seated on Edwards side.

Then my face turns serious. -" Bells..," I say.

-" Lucrecia." she answers. I frown.- " Why the formality Bella ? Itrhought we were supposed to-... You're still angry about what happened? " I ask, incredulous. Even if I understand er, I have a feeling her anger is not from what happened but something else.

-" Bella.." Edward says, looking at his wife. Bella sighs. And then looks at Emily and me. -" I take it you are in a relationship then?"

I nod. -" We are." Bella's face falls. I knew that she would not accept it. But then Edward's gaze is on Sam and a flurry of emotions come over him.

-" It's not just a relationship, she's their second imprint. She's the imprint of both of them." He says, his golden eyes travelling from me to Emily to the wolf that stands beside Emily.

Bella is surprised and then looks at us. -" You knew this." She whispers, face upset. I don't react, not this time. This time I won't get torn down by their opinions.

-" I know now, I've known for a while. No matter hwta you think Bella, i will not reconsider it otherwise. I came into this relationship of my own free will and it is with both of them I want to stay."

-" Don't say it." Bella pleads.

\- " I love them." I say, final. -" I love them as much as you love your Edward, for which you changed your owrld. I can feel the imprint inside me and you know what? I always felt empty, like something was missing. Not anymore. Now that I am with them I am complete. I am whole, nothing's missing anymore. I can breathe again."

Bella is at a loss for words. -" Perhaps." Edward interrupts. -" It wuld be handy if we show you, Bella. All of you, including Sam Luce and Emily, will be able to see the imprint and it's different sides. Sam wants to show you how the imprint looks. With his permission, Renesmee will show both of you, after he has shown her. "

The black wolf seems to grunt and then Renesmee, who is now the size of a small child touches him. Then she turns to me. -" Hi, Luce.." and then she is in between me, Emily and Bella, on Edward's arms and she touches us.

I feel strange at first but then I see what Sam has seen. The shifting of the world when he saw Emily, how he saw her in years from now, running along wolves, Emily as she is now, dancing in the woods as he stands beside her. Her laughter ringing like bells. And I can feel the love through it.

The breakup with Leah, Emily's accident, Sam's guilt, the beginning of their relationship and their memories of them.

I am surprised, and realise by the noise beside me that other's areas well. When I see Emily's side. The tugging of her heart, her anger and guilt at Leah's involvement, her thoughts of Sam and how she loves him. I see him in her eyes, hugging, kissing, and so much love.

And then..the imprint-sighting shifts to Sam's thoughts of me, sitting on a log at La Push beach. I can see my face down into the my book and when he approaches me, I can see him looking into my eyes and then the world seeming to shift into existence, as if he's pulled towards me.

I can see myself standing in the woods in a white dress, looking up at the sun, turning to smile at who must be Sam. I can see myself laying against black fur, asleep, head against the side of Wolf-Sam.

I see myself standing in the rain, rivulets of water raining down my hair as I laugh and hum a tune.

I can see myself from Sam's point of view, holding his hand, smiling back towards him. My forehead against his, me snuggled into his side at night.

There is such adoration and love coming from it but I also notice his first memory of me was already of attraction and interest, before the imprint made itself known.

Then suddenly I'm pulled in again and I see not only me, but Emily. Standing side by side, each holdign a russet hand. I see Emily and me sitting beside her, my head on her shoulder as she points to the sky. The view comes closer and a pair of russet hands lays on each a shoulder of us. My arm reaches back to touch the hand on my shoulder and then I lay my head against Emily again.

Me below a russet arm laughing at Emily beside me. My head against hers and against his and I realize this is how he has invisioned our meeting.

Then their is the feeling of being incomplete and the guilt of feeling like this while he has Emily. Him talking to Emily who comforts him. And then I am in a loop again and I see Emily's side of the imprint. The tugging of something missing, waking at night to realise they are not three but two because she knows it is the imprint. The sheer longing and sadness of missing a piece.

And then I come in her view, crying as she explains that she knows of Sam and me and her chest and her soul tug and tug, and she feels Sam's soul tug as well. " This is her, this is her, what we have been missing."

And then I see myself and how when I met Sam I felt my heart pound and then the tug of because I miss not one but two presences at night. Crying when I discover what he has hidden and then Emily and I think of her as the sun and my heart goes thump thump thump and something, my soul, my heart tug with longing and now I realize they said " _it's her, it's her, the second piece of me being whole._ "

Not believing they want me ad then when I know I love them, when I tell them my heart and soul singing, feeing like I'm bathed in light. I'm whole, I'm complete, my soulmates are here and I love them and they are mine and we are one."

I see a memory of me lying on La Push beach, in between them, my breath soft and calm.

Me on the couch in their house, half asleep, Emily beside me and Sam pulling a blanket over us. There is such love and longing and happiness nad such ooh- here you are- you are mine, and it's from both of them. The thoughts and feelings of boh of them. " I'm complete, and I love you both and you are both mine, and my soulmates, my soulmates, my soulmates." These thoughts ad feelings are of both of them and then I realise the same thoughts came and come from me until it all falls together to form but one thought of love, adoration, mine, protection, whole, complete and soulmates, and our hearts and souls, the three of us have melted together only to become one.

The influx of emotions nearly sends me into tears, Bella beside me also strangely emotional. Renesmee has shown all of us at the same time what we think and feel and are to eachother and for eachother and they both look at me with such adoration I almost melt.

-" Now you know." Edward says. -" Now you know how deep your bond and your love for each other is. Now you know as well , Bella, how they feel together, are meant to be together." And Bella nods and hugs me and then turns to Sam and Emily. -" Take care of Luce for me." And I know all is right again.

The walk back is silent but not uncomfortable. I've been able to speak with Bella and though she sitll has difficulty with it, I know she is at least willing to try and accept our choice.

Sam phases back after I turn away, blush on my face. A knowing smirk is on his face and Emily playfully slaps his arm before handing him trousers. I'm still turned towards the trees when I nearly jump.

A boiling hot hand reaches for mine and then drags me forward. Sam is smiling - and now luckily clothed. He pulls me into his side, Emily takes my other hand and before I know it, I'm squished between them. Emily is grinning slightly.

" Are you relieved it's over?" I nod at her question. They don't know how grateful I am for their presence so I turn and - taking Emily by surprise- kiss her full on the mouth. She immediately responds. It feels amazing, right, wet, passionate and I can feel my cheeks redden again.

She giggles softly against my lips as she peppers two kisses on the corner of my mouth. Sam is still holding me, squeezing my shoulder. I snuggle closer and we resume walking. With feelings of gratitude and love overflowing, I stop and then attack him as well. He is surprised - I can tell - for I have never initiated kisses myself before- but he hides it well.

My arms go around his neck and he is there carressing my hair, kissing back with equal passion. All I can think of is, that it is wet and right, sweet, loving, passionate and how I burn, burn, burn with their touch. Eventually I pull back to breathe, eyes dazed.

-" Thank you. " I say to both of them. -" Thank you for being there with me." I can see in the smiles on their face they know exactly what I am talking about.

They each take hold of one my hands and then Sam says. -" You're welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Song to listen to: Skylar Grey - Everything I need ( Aquaman movie version)**_

 _ **This chapter is rated M due to smut.**_

Uncle Charlie drops me off one cold morning at Emily's house. Today, they have decided to hold a party since Jacob, Seth and Leah have decided to come back into the pack.

The scent of Emily's cooking meets me first and when I enter they are all already there. A sea of friendly faces greet me.

-" Hey, Luce!" Jared calls. I smile and say hello, giving Kim a hug as she approaches. -" Long time no see, Luce." she whispers. Emily and Sam are standing in the kitchen together and she laughs a he steals kisses from her and she tries to cook.

She bats him away but he comes back. I catch their gaze and I wink lewdly, which makes them laugh. Soon enough I'm at the table, packing gifts for Seth, Leah and Jacob.

Small Claire is seated next to me; more throwing paper away then actual packing, but she's really sweet and Quil is seated behind her, patient as she draws things on pieces of paper and then draws on his hands in the process.

Half an hour later, we are ready to welcome them and it is a joy to see their surprised faces, Sam welcoming them back into his pack like nothing ever happened. -" Luce! There you are! Bella said you would be here."

I smile.- " Good to see you Seth." Then I hug him tight. He grins and pats my back.

-" So..." Emily says. -" Who wants cake?" They all stumble towards the table and I quickly snatch the cake from their hands. -" Hey!" Embry whines. I frown playfully. -" First, a piece for the guests of honour. They all mutter but listen anyway.

I put down the cake and started cutting pieces, tongue out of my mouth as I calculate how much everyone gets. Sam passes by, taking a piece to give to Jacob and then presses a long kiss on my brow.

The reaction is immediate.

-"Wait, you...You're a couple?" Seth, Quill and Embry frown except Paul and Jared, who already know. Seth actually looks a little green and so does Embry.

-" What about Emily?" Seth protests, brows for once furrowed. At their outburst I shrink back, away from Sam's warm touch as he tries to reach for me. I turn to retreat back to the safety of the kitchen when he grasps my arm, not letting me go.

-" Don't turn, Luce, we're doing nothing wrong." Sam rumbles. -" What the hell, Sam? One was not enough?!" Leah screams, angry. No, rage is a better word. " You had to break my heart for my cousin, and now you're ding the same to Emily?! You have no right to do this to her!"

-" Leah, shut up!" Paul snarls at her, but she just keeps going. -" No, you shut up!" she snarls back ,hair whipping around her face.

Then her eyes search mine.

-" And you, you filthy whoring -.."

"LEAH!" Sam bellows at her but she's up and shaking in anger, and it is to much, just to much. I let the pieces of cake fall with a clang, duck under Sam's arm and sprint to the door. I pull it open, not reacting to Sam's and Emily's calls not to Leah and Paul's indignant screaming at hem. I know they've seen the tears and I can feel them running down my face as I nearly jump down the porch and then get to my car.

I throw the door open, throwing azlast look at Sam screaming at Jake and Leah, Paul nearly at Leah's throat and Emily's bewildered look, looking to find me among the chaos. Leah is screaming louder and louder and Sam is throwing out his arm in furious gestures and Jake is in his face while Paul pushes him aside and then suddenly there is Emily and she tears into the screaming crowd and is in Leah's face and I've never seen her angry before.

Her lovely face is scrunched up in fury as she screams back at Leah and Jake and she starts pointing furious fingers in Leah's face. Sam is beside her, screaming as well and I can't help but feel bad that I left. Then Emily throws out her hands and with a furious gait she steps out of the door and follows me to my car. She steps in and throws the door closed. "Drive." she says and I tear I tear out of the driveway with shrieking tires, full speed on the highway; sand and earth everywhere. Emily is beside me and says nothing, and I know she needs to calm down.

Barely 5 minutes on the road and I step on my brakes, my car coming to a loud halt as I start bawling my eyes out.

And then Emily's hand is there, touching my cheek as I cry, continue crying. " Luce.." Emily whispers, all anger gone. -" She should not have screamed at you. Sam should not have to defend you or me. I've made a mess of it again. I'm sorry, Emily. I just..I thought that leaving would dissipate the fight the best, but..Again I'm wrong."

Emily's eyes are wet as well and I look up at her. -'' Oh no, darling, don't cry.'' I hush her and then I move closer to her to wrap her in my arms.

-'' I'm just so tired of having to always answer my actions to Leah. I get she was hurt by how Sam and I came together, but it's been so long...I'm just tired of her reactions.'' I nod. -'' I know, darling, but you held your ground so well. You were like a spitfire. I think Leah and Seth were scared.'' She laughs in my arms.

A watery grin is on her face. '' You called me darling.'' And I grin back. -'' I'll call you darling as much as you want me to , darling.'' And we hug for a while, looking up at the sky, calming down and the anger and sadness dissipating.

-'' Let's go back.'' I say. '' Let's go back. I don't care about what she thinks, nor what the pack thinks. I love you both and they can kiss my ass if they don't agree. You are one of the best things to happen to me, Emily, and I will not give that up.''

I kiss the corner of her mouth. -" You don't realize how selfless you are, Emily.'' I say." How amazing you are. You be selfish for once." A small smirk is on her face. -" Oh but I'm being selfish right now. I forbade Sam from coming into the car. He nearly jumped out of his skin.''

I then sigh and look out of the window. I think I'll stay out for a while to think. Can you take the car back to the house ?'' Emily nods. -' Be careful..darling..''

I laugh and pepper a few kisses on her cheeks before she swats me playfully away. As she rides away, waving, I turn and walk into the familiar woods. My walk takes me to a part I've not been before and I seat myself on a rock.

I've been seated here for who knows many hours. The moon is high in the sky now, slightly hidden by clouds but not yet at it's full potential. Yet it's beautiful. I sit on my large rock, looking out over a small river flowing from a waterfall, shining like diamonds in the sky.

I've never felt at danger in these woods. Quill has been following me for a while now, feeling guilty for what happened and I know we'll talk it out tomorrow.

I know as well it's their alpha's turn now. I know Sam is in the vicinity, having followed my trail after having spoken to Quill and Emily back at the house. He's not trying to hide the fact he is there though, the large black shadow in the distance just a reminder he has come.

So when he steps out, large paws creaking on the stone I don't react. I can feel his warm breath above me, his inhaling and I look up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

-" Hi Sam." I say. He's at full height, muscles trembling in tension. -''I'm fine.'' He seems to relax slightly. He turns then and a moment later I jump when a now human hand rests on my shoulder.

-" Emily told me you were here. I didn't want to intrude on your privacy." I smile sideways.-" I've had enough of the lonely thinking, I don't mind some company. " Sam smiles slightly and then sits down beside me. He is still very naked, so I take of my jacket and offer it to him to hide his modesty.

-" You know what Leah said.." He begins. " It's not true. You are not a whoring slut. I still get furious just thinking about it. How can she call my loves something like this…" My hand touches his arm. - '' She's just hurt, Sam. She'll come around.''

" She got an earful, from me , from Paul, even from Emily." He mutters, slightly angry. -" What was she thinking? Even if she's bitter and hurt, that goes to far. " I smile, scooting a little closer. "Iran not because I was ashamed but because I thought I could stop the fighting if I left. I am not ashamed of us, of both of you, I could never be. You've both given me such a beautiful gift."

Sam's eyes turn gentle and warm. -" My Lucrecia. Kind'' - he kisses my nose -" Sweet"- another kiss on my chin - " Gentle" - kiss on my cheek -" Adorable" - kiss on my eyelid- " pure and innocent " - another kiss on the side of my head - "And you are mine." Then he presses a kiss on my lips. I fall into his embrace easily, my urgency no match for his. I wrap my arms around his neck, nearly in his lap.

Soft kisses turn to urgent open-mouthed kisses, as if he's trying to blend into me and I into him. Sam bows forward sending my sprawling on my back on the stones. He pulls back for an instant and looks into my eyes. Then he is back at pressing kisses down my face and down my neck.

His hands hover over my sweater, not sure what to do. A hand slips beneath my shirt to stroke my belly and I lurch up, impatient. '' Please, don't stop now.'' I whisper, my breathing harsh. " Luce.." Sam says; eyes adoring but also serious.

" Please.." I whisper. " Please, I want to, please, don't..don't leave me hanging..not now... Please. I want to be with you, only you. Only you, no one else."

" Are you sure you want to go all the way, Luce? I will not do something you don't want.'' -" I'm ready." I say. " I've been ready for a while now, but I wasn't sure if you would want to-.." Sam's eyes blaze hot, dark almost black.

A dark laugh escapes him. " You have no idea, little one, no idea what I want to do to you." Perhaps with anyone else the hot liquid fire in his eyes would have scared me, but not with him.

-''Then do it.' I say, sitting slightly up. -" I want it to be you, only you for the first, please. " Sam nods. -" Okay." And then his carefulness is gone, and back is the passion. -" All right." I say and then pull my arms around his neck bringing him down.

His hands lay heavy, warm on my ribcage, but I'm not a patient person. I arch my back and tear of my sweater and shirt in one go.

For a moment I think of the ugly bra I'm wearing but Sam's eyes are on my chest, my heart beating in it and his eyes grow even hotter. I breathe deep and my chest perks up and he is there, face down, pressing kisses along the lines of my old white bra.

He kisses along the line of the fabric. -" Can I take this off?" He asks, voice a mixture of warmth and predatory dominance. I nod and sit up, slightly trembling as he tears the fabric off.

I push myself against him, skin pale against his russet, uneasy and impatient with the lust starting to pool low in my stomach. Sam's muscles are wound tight and I press a kiss on one of his biceps. It makes a small smacking noise and we both laugh slightly at the noise before his hands are back in my hair and his face trails down to my chest.

His mouth is hot, wet against my skin and so when he takes a nipple in his mouth I gasp arching into his touch. It's a strange sensation, but pleasant and I drag one arm around his shoulders and another through his hair. I grip to tightly and I'm sure I'm leaving marks but he doesn't mind.

I arch up, bumping my lower regions up, my pants and underwear to constricting, as I start moving up and down, mimicking a rhythm in the air. Sam is above me and I have view on his manhood, peaking out of his underpants that are still on, growing with desire.

His hands are on my pants in an instance, nearly tearing the fabric apart. I pull up his head from my chest and pull Sam into a long breath stealing kiss, my hands starting to wander down.

When I find what I'm looking for, him, warm hot and ready, I stroke slightly, earning a loud groan and then I squeeze. Sam's head is on my shoulder, laving large kisses on the junction of my neck and shoulders, trying to repress groans as I start pulling a rhythm, soft, but urgent.

It is strange, but I'm actually quite intrigued by what's happening. Just as I feel him grow bigger and he starts to twitch Sam breaths deep and wraps his hands around mine.

-" Not yet." He says, voice like warm chocolate. -" First you.'' The coil in my tummy seems to tremble in anticipation, and for a moment I think I feel my ovaries and my very uterus shrink and tighten in anticipation as he starts kissing down my stomach.

I know what he is doing, yet i can't lay still. I can feel my underwear starting to grow damp, just by the anticipation of it and so when he peels back my equally ugly underwear and his breath is on my opening, I nearly jump. My breathe is starting starting to grow louder, and warmth is pooling everywhere but seems to come together in the centre of my lower stomach. Then his hands touch me and I'm gone.

The coiled up tension seems to relieve somewhat as I can feel my lower parts pounding with pleasure. Sam's hands are warm and soft as he pulls aside my lower lips and starts to explore. The touch is slightly uncomfortable at first, but then his thumb ghosts over the little nub at the top, where I wanted him to touch, and I nearly explode.

The coiled tension in my stomach releases and I see stars, my vision becoming white for an instant as a gasp and then a rather loud moan leaves me. It takes me a while to come back but Sam is still there, still kissing everywhere he can reach, stroking, teasing, caressing.

-" Sam?" I ask. His face is near mine in an instant and he smiles. -" Yes?"

-" I love you." I whisper, eyes soft. He smiles again and then bows his head down until our noses touch. -" As do I.''

Then his eyes search mine. -''Are you ready?" I nod. " Do you..I'm on birth control but do you -have you.." My face turns red because I can't utter the word. A lazy smile comes to his face relaxed. " A condom? Yes.''

And that's that. He suits up, the ripping of plastic loud in my ears and then he is back with me in an instant. I wrap my arms around his neck, my cheek against where the vein in his neck is.

My legs open of their own accord to accommodate him. -" Okay? Ready?" He asks and then I nod. I grip his shoulders tight as he finally, finally pushes in.

Te first sensation, after the pleasure, is pain. It is deep, sharp and I let out a low pained sound, my legs nearly closing; or rather trying to shut closed by their own will, if it were not for the humongous body laying in between my thighs.

-" Relax, Luce." Sam says in a strained voice. -" Relax, i can't go slow if you keep on squeezing." I can feel him grow larger and realize he's not even halfway there. I breathe deep and then sigh. -" Okay." Inch by torturous painful inch he goes deeper until he finally reaches home. It is a weird sensation, burning, but I can feel the tightness coil in my belly again.

-" Stop..stop squeezing." Sam moans. Then he grins lovingly. -" You're tight." He mutters softly and I caress his hair as he whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

After a few moments I look up. -" I'm okay." I whisper softly. -" You can move."

Sam starts slow, sweat starting to build on his body, mine cocooned by his warmth. I can start to feel myself tighten as I follow his rhythm. The slow pace is enough at first but I can feel the tightness starting to coil rapidly in my veins and I know I need more, more, more.

-" Faster.'' I say. -'' I'd love to.'' He mutters low and then complies, seeming to grow even larger as he picks up the pace. Eventually there is nothing remaining off the slowness. I buck up whenever I feel him pushing inside and then back and eventually he let's go and pounds into me as fast as he'll allow himself on this first time.

I moan and he groans in return, and I'm sure that if anyone would be here, they could hear us, a love song sung by two people. I wrap my hands around his lower back, pushing him closer and then his hand is at my buttocks, pulling me closer, his other shielding me from the world.

I press kisses on the skin wherever I can reach, my body coming up to meet his as his lips are everywhere on my face and my neck, on my hair, wherever he can touch.

Eventually I can feel Sam starting to loose focus as he chases his release. Still I know he waits for me to go first. I lave his neck ,leaving a small bite, the tightness nearly full. I reach down to touch myself, Sam's hand reaching for me as well and as we press together at that small center of pleasure, I am gone.

My vision explodes a second time and for a moment I hear nothing, liquid fire burning through my veins, like wolves chasing each other in the cold morning woods.

As I come back down from my high, I can hear Sam inhale and I push my body up trying to help him reach his ending as well. My body moves against his for a little while and then I can feel it, when he releases, his member twitching as he spills his seed inside the plastic around his member.

We stay like that for a few moments, Sam's arms trembling until he starts to lay himself down. He dislodges from me, leaves a kiss on my brow and then I sit up as well. He turns to dispose of the condom, his hands touching the clear water, trickling at ease.

I feel strangely empty as he leaves me. I blink and then one of his warm hands, though a little wet, is on my face. -" Beautiful Luce." He says and kisses me sweetly. I grin and then kiss back.

I shiver as the cold slightly catches up to me and he offers me his shirt. I pull it over my head, his scent all around me. I pull on my panties as he pulls on a pair of boxers and pants before pulling out a blanket.

'' Come." Sam says and I scoot closer onto the blanket, already warmed by his body heat.

-" Shouldn't we get back?" I whisper at him. Sam's mouth turns up lazily, warm now that the first thrills of passion have left, eyes clear and full off love.

-" Later. For now let's sleep." He doesn't have to tell my twice. I stroke his head and then snuggle into him. And when the morning comes and the tensions coils in my body we go for a round two and I'm fresh and blushes after our second entanglement while he splashes water on my face, grinning as I push him in the river fully.

The sun breaks through the clouds and Sam's laughter is loud, clothing damp as I try and escape his attempts to pull me into the water with him.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun is already high in the sky when I wake up a second time. After our waterfight we've slept a little while longer, wanting to linger.

I can hear some birds chirping and the pain of laying on the ground for so long finally registers In my legs and arms. Yet I'm not cold. I'm still wrapped around Sam who at the moment is stroking my hair. I nearly don't want to open my eyes until I can't help but feel a twist in my neck.

I groan and stretch, wincing at the dull pain in my lower regions.

-" Good morning, Luce." Sam muffles in my hair. I smile, stretching and searching for his hand. -" Good morning." I whisper and turn. I gaze into his brown eyes, not minding him staring at me.

Once, I would have found it threatening, now I can look at him without any trouble at all.

But now, I can lose myself for hours in those brown pools. My eyes flit over his face while he holds me and I scoot closer until he is on his back and I lie over him.

-" Sam Uley" I whisper. Sam smiles and caresses my back. -" Lucrecia Swan." I smile and then bow down to place a kiss on his lips.

I don't want to go home, but I know Emily will start to get worried. So I smile a last time and then push myself up. Sam stands up as well. -" Stay here, I am going to phase and bring you home." He disappears in the woods, his jacket still in his hands. Barely an instant later I can hear the groaning of wood and out steps a large black wolf.

He's as majestic as ever, and though some might call him mean, for his expressions is often one of threatening, I think him beautiful. He stands to his full height, ears brought forward and then he approaches me.

" Sam?" I whisper. He walks up to me, eyes trained on my face and tongue lashing out to his lips. Then he sinks through his legs, he goes through his paws and sinks to the ground.

-" What?" I say. His head turns to look at me, his tail wriggling slightly. -" You want me to ride you? Back home?" He hefts his head slightly down and up again.

-" I...Is it bad i always wanted to sit on your back to ride you?" I say, a blush on my face. I can see only laughter and adoration in his eyes.

I approach cautiously, for I know Sam is still very apprehensive as a wolf after what happened to Emily. He huffs as i come p by his side and then touch the black fur in between his shoulders. -" Uhmm..Okay.'' I grin.

"I'm not exactly the most lean and I really can't just jump up Sam's back, in fear of hurting him.

-" Err." I say, after an attempt or two to step onto his back. Sam seems to understand and sinks until he practically lays on his stomach. -" Yes, that should do it." I say while clearing my throat."

I step up to him and then ouch the fur between his shoulders. He is really warm and seems to still at my touch. Finally I wrap my leg over him and climb up. When I'm seated, I hear Sam's ears turn, to slightly see if he can get up.

I smile.-" You can get up, Sam."

As careful as he can he sits up and then into a standing position with me on his back. I pull my legs more up so that I lie half down.

Then he starts walking through the woods.

Sam's fur is really warm beneath me, and i can feel his body working as he steps through the woods, ears turned to catch up if there is any discomfort.

-" Uhm..Sam?" I say softly. -" You can go a little faster, i can hold on well." And so, as if without anything, he starts to trot slightly, until the trees pass by at a comfortable distance. Eventually I can hear the familiar whooping of other wolves.

I can hear them yelping and growling in the distance and it isn't long before I see Brady and Collin Littlesea fall down the slope. They are yipping in happiness with Jared and Quill not far behind, looking exasperated but also amused.

Sam is not. The two wolves could crush me in an instant I realize when I feel Sam tense.

The two young wolves are still rolling down the earthy slope, breaking a tree nearly in two. They continue to come closer until suddenly Sam growls angrily, loudly, his body bunched up. The two don't notice at first but the loud growl changes into an angry bark with Sam lurching forward and snapping his mouth near them. His eyes train from one to the other and they look up.

Their ears go down at their Alpha's anger and then there is Paul, growling back for in their mind nothing is wrong. Sam saps back at him, and then seems to slightly turn so they finally notice me.

Collin and Brady now sit up, eyes locked onto me as I sit up and my head appears. I wave. -" Hi, guys!"

Colin sits up, tail slightly wagging but as he approaches Sam steps back, ears flat and body still bunched. Jared comes from the other side, approaching cautiously and Sam growls at him as well.

The message is clear. Don't approach the alpha when an imprint is on his back.

-" Can I pat Colin? He's been good." I whisper into Sam's ear. He slightly relaxes as I scoot a little closer, his shoulders moving beneath my thighs. He steps stately up to the smaller wolves, eyes still trained and teeth showing.

-" Colin, you can come closer. The alpha is just overprotective.'' I soothe and Sam seems to move his head to hide a wolfish grin. Colin sits up and so I touch him and scratch his ears. -" You're both very handsome." I say with a smile. It sends both wolves wagging their tails.

Eventually Sam backs off and turns, continuing on his way, the two small ones running and yipping around him as Jared and Paul follow.

I know that they are connecting through mind and when, Jared looks me up and down, I know what Sam has shown them. I sink more into his shoulders, a blush on my face but the wolves won't let me be embarrassed.

Paul 's nose is at my arm, the message clear. I don't have to be ashamed, it's a natural thing to feel and want it. It's just another expression of our love, one that albeit has made Wolf-Sam stake a claim, but a claim in full consent. It's another way to show love and it is something to be sherished. And well, the embarrassment fades in that moment as I think of my sweet and powerful Sam and breathe in his scent.

Paul and Jared seem to communicate with Sam. He seems to not want whatever they're suggesting and then I see Paul look at me and I know that look...

-" You so want to race." I blurt out. Paul nods.

-"Ooh, that'd be so cool!" I gush." Please? I have the hang of it, I'll hold on tight, I promise, just let's show those wolf-boys what we're made of. "

San nods slowly in a very animal-like way. He bunches up his muscles so that I sink more down, my body wrapped around his as best as I can and then in a second he is gone. With a hop he starts galloping, the ground and earth breaking beneath his strong paws as the woods starts flying by around us.

I can see Sam's tail moving in time with his body as my hair flies around my face and then a loud joyous laugh comes from me.

It's the most beautiful I've seen in a long time, this sunny and bright world flying by. Jared, Paul Collin, Brady, they all seem to grow happy at my rambunctious inhibited laughter. Even Sam relaxes further, excitement in the way he playfully growls.

-"Bella's wrong!" I screech." Wolves are way better to run with then vampires!" An answering howl comes from Jared as he jumps up and pounds along his alpha.

Eventually they slowdown, breaking from the trees into Emily's backyard, the others of the pack sitting outside, startled as Sam comes top a stop a few feet away from where Emily is seated.

" Luce!" Embry yells. I smile, my head appearing form behind Sam.

\- " Thank you, Sam.'' I grin and press a kiss in between his shoulders.

Emily is there, scratching beneath Sam's muzzle as she takes the clothes I had stuffed around my waist from me and reaches them out to him. She helps me off the large black wolf as a changed Jared, arms wrapped around Kim, turns to me.

" So team wolf now, eh?" He says. Kim smiles at his question and then turns a mischievous look my way.

-" Team wolf." I grin back and high-five both Kim and Jared. I shake my shoulders in a fake dance and the turn to my big black Wolf Charming, my Princess on the other side, talking to Kim. I wink at my Big Bad Wolf and press a long wet kiss to Sam's nose, his brown eyes focused on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Interlude: Running – Sam p.o.v

She sleeps soundly. She's lying on my arm, her eyes fluttering in dreams.

I knew that she would be a part of me when I looked in her eyes the first time. That she would complete me and Emily.

It's not easy accepting a second imprint. I've fought it in the beginning, obsessing over the guilt I had with Emily. Luckily she completes me where I am not and suggested she be part of us.

A triangle, three pieces in a puzzle. Emily and Luce, the centers of my world. Luce is younger than us perhaps, yet so kins and giving I would like to keep her away from all that hurts her.

And yet she is more brave then I think. She faced down her vampirecousin when that one implied our relationship was not worth it.

She's put my mind and Emily's at rest. And when she flees, she does no go far, always at the edge, so we know she is still there.

And after tonight, she's mine. My wolf is relaxed, growling now that we have claimed what is ours. He's been hovering ever since Luce has been in our reach, wanting to love, to protect, to just be there.

Only lately he's been hovering, my wolf-side, more to claim her in a more physical way, but never close enough to grasp. Me and My wolf we understand each other. No victory or pride in scaring our beloved and coveted prize.

And now she has accepted all of me, wolf and man, without a doubt, with no fear.

She wakes, locks her beautiful eyes on mine, and I am lost again. She's standing, waiting, so trusting, so beautiful while I take my animal form.

She's never looked upon my wolf form with any fear, except in the beginning, but now she trusts me

Emily told me she's always wanted to sit and ride with me, it's a childish fantasy she keeps hidden and one I am more than glad to fulfill. When she realizes what I am proposing I can see it flit on her face, childish mirth, happiness and she brings the sun into with her, the sun that illuminates my soul. I feel the love I bear for her and i can't help but wonder how he can't not know what precious creature she is.

Her hands are a little cold, but not clammy. It's the first time she's seated on me, her touch in my neck and it is a pleasant experience. I've always been, still am, hesitant to let Emily or Luce approach me like this. I don't, will not repeat, what happened to Emily.

Yet, I'm not inhuman. Emily's touched me before, she's walked beside me, lain against me when she was tired and we were in the woods. But never has anyone ridden me. I feel a foot wrap around my body and then she is seated. Her weight is light, but just good enough and she seems to fit well.

With a small agreement of her side I start walking at leisurely pace through the woods. I can feel the usual, hear the usual, animals in the woods, rustling of the winds in the trees but now, now I have Luce's heartbeat, soft, relaxed on my back. I can feel her breathe in between my shoulderblades and I know she is lying on my back. Just walking with my imprint in the woods pleases me.

She is desired, wanted and entirely mine. She is an Alpha's imprint, and while my steps pound on the ground, the entire world will know it.

After a while she sits up. -" You can go a little faster." She whispers, voice full of wonder. - " I would like you to." My muscles relax under her weight and then I start through the trees in a slight trot. She's now sitting up, looking around and smiling. Excitement and happy feelings stir in my gut, sharing her smile.

-" Beautiful." She whispers and my ears turn to hear her voice. We wander through the woods, imprint and wolf when I suddenly can hear it.

Their thoughts come from far but I hear them, my pack mates.

I can hear them laughing, I see flashes of their patrols and I stop. I stand straighter, waiting for them to come through the underbrush.

Instead Brady and Colin roll down a rocky slope. I bare my teeth and growl a warning, making them clear to stay back. But they don't listen immediately, not yet having heard me, top unruly and excited. They yip and yowl as they roll down, their thoughts a waterfall of voices and flashes and pictures.

Their roll down the slope makes a tree crack and that is enough. They are almost at my paws when i bunch my body up , tense my muscles and bark loud and aggressively. _-" STOP!"_ My voice in their thoughts and even in mine sounds like thunder in a clear sky.

The pups finally look up.

 _-" Whoa, Sam."_ Colin speaks through the our pack-bond, the words filtering into my thoughts. - _" We were just playing, patrol is over." -" You're roughhousing is too dangerous for humans."_ I reply, eyes still going from one to the other.

 _-" There is still no need to be so aggressive?"_ The voice of Paul comes from above. The silver wolf appears, his face clearly disapproving. _-" They are young, let them have their fun."_

I growl slightly at my third-in-command, the hairs on my nose tight. _-" Otherwise I wouldn't care."_ I say. _" Playing is good of the pack's dynamics. It is however my concern when one of my imprints is with me."_

 _-" One of you're imprints?"_ Paul asks stepping closer. I lower my head, revealing Luce on my back, who waves.

 _-" Luce? You took her here?"_ Paul asks, approaching. _-" You reek of the Cullens."_ I say. Paul shrugs. _-" Jake and the kid were at the border, as was her cousin."_ I turn when I hear Brady's footfall beside me.

 _\- " Can we touch her?"_ Colin asks, tail wagging. I consider their question.

I look at them, my voice apologetic. _-" I'm not sure that's a good idea. You don't know yet your strength."_ They look at me and then seem to nod their assent before turning their attention to Jared, who is addressing them. But Luce is of another mind because she is soon reaching to pat and pet Colin, who waggles his tail.

They're but 12 and 13, the youngest members of my pack, and even though they have a playful young boy side, they already seem a little older than their age mentally. I'm proud they are in my pack and I sent this through our link. They still for a moment and then look both at me, seemingly surprised but also happy. I turn and start on my way, Paul on my side, as the others run ahead of us.

 _-" How was your night?"_ Paul asks. For a moment an image flits through the link, Luce sitting on the stone and reaching, my breathe above her, and her hand reaching back to my black furred leg.

 _-" Something happened, didn't it?"_ Paul asks as another image flits through my mind. A naked Luce, eyes warm and liquid, hair crowning around her like a sea. It's enough, they know. And though Luce seems to bez embarrassed for a moment, Paul touches his nose to her arm and she sits up again. When she strokes my head, I know she's not embarrassed anymore but glad and happy we expressed our love in this way.

Only yesterday she told me she was glad I was her first and I told her I couldn't be happier I was hers, for she is ours now, and I will love her until the end of all that exists, and this gift is something she has given me and what I will cherish forever.

And she's told me it's a gift I have given her to be her first, and I know it's a gift we shared both and will remember always. I muse onto this until I feel her head on my neck and then hear her breathe in my scent and feel a smile on her lips, that I mirror by turning my head to her and moving my head.

 _-" So, I've got an idea."_ Paul interrupts my thought and then looks at Luce. _-" You wanna race?"_ His huff towards me seems to be enough. Luce's eyes focus on him, wiggling on my back.

-" You so want to race!" She says, guessing his intentions. Paul howls in agreement. -" Can we?" She pleads.

I can't refuse her anything, and help me, I don't even mind.

 _-" You're on."_ I say to the gathered wolves good-naturedly. They all take a stance and then they are of. We fly though the woods, Luce still secure on my back. My paws pound loudly on the ground and then a laugh escapes my imprint.

Joyous, free laughter and happiness beats in my heart and I run faster, for she is my sun and my moon, like Emily, and i will chase and be in their light forever.

We run and run, the world passing by on this beautiful day when I can see Emily's cozy house in between the trees, at the edge of the forest.

We are soon in the backyard and while Luce and the boys fight, Emily approaches, a knowing smile on her face. Luce kisses me in between my shoulders and steps down helped by Emily, and turns to Jared and Kim while Emily scratches me behind an ear. My face quickly touches her.

My sweet sweet loves.

-" Team wolf?" Jared playfully quips at Luce.

-" Team wolf." She grins and kisses my wet nose. And warmth and love explodes once again in my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WARNING! Girl/Girl smut**

 **Song to listen to: Ed Sheeran – Thinking out loud**

Today we're going to Port Angeles. Like Emily said, we need a girls day out, and so with all the girls we leave. Somewhere along the way we loose Leah and Kim in the crowd, but it's fine. Emily grins and bumps my shoulder. We spent some time in a book store, laughing at a rather erotic book with a ridiculous cover.

We giggle while the owner looks from her glasses and then I grasp her shoulder and hide behind one of the shelves still laughing at the picture. Emily is looking at me and I grin back, my heart bursting with love and so she grins and leans in, catching a quick kiss but before she can turn her head back I press another one on her lips and smile closed eyed.

-" Do you think we should buy this for Sam?" she laughs, pointing at the book. I snort. " I doubt Sam is into the " oh lord of the manor, ravish my skirts until my boobs fall out of my bodice" and we are laughing, tear streaming from our eyes, quickly leaving the store before the owner gets angry.

We are outside, the sun shining behind the clouds when Emily proposes to eat some ice cream. The scar on her face bends with her mouth, and it gives an interesting view, but one I've come to love all the same.

We're on a bench eating ice cream when we're approached by two young men. One seems to have set their sights on Emily.

-" So, whose this?" He yowls, trying to sound seductive. Emily doesn't react but I look up. - " Even with the scars." He rambles. - " You're real pretty. You into some wicked shit?" he drawls. Emily raises a brow but it has my hackles raising.

\- " Won't you give me your name, babe?" he croons, his hand reaching to touch her jacket. Emily slightly stiffens before I'm up, yanking his wrist away.

\- " She's not your babe." I spit. " Get your filthy hands away from her." I snarl, eyes blazing. The boy frowns. " Easy". the other one tries.

-" Back off!" I snarl," Standing in front of Emily. The imprint in my chest is yanking as I snarl. The boy and his his friend start oohing. -" Oh, really? What you gonna do, huh? Hit me?" He tauntingly reaches again for Emily.

\- " I said back off, she's taken!" I snarl, the imprint lashing in my chest. Before I know it, I push my hands out to catch the boy by his shoulders and put my full weight into pushing him away.

He falls back to his ass and is clearly stunned, I can tell and Emily has an unbelieving laugh on her lips. I take her arm, push the boy aside and then star walking away.

-" I said she was taken, douchebag!" I throw over my shoulder, gallivanting away. Emily is laughing when she wraps her arm around my shoulder. - "My princess in shining armour." She grins.

" He wouldn't get the message." I grumble. She smiles. -" You felt me tense did you?"

-" I might have overreacted a little. But.." Emily nods in understanding, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I nod but look at her still. - "His look..he did not have a clear mind, Ems, nor good intentions for that matter I think. Emily smiles but it forms into a grimace. -" I know. You're gutfeeling, our bond, it was right."

-" Then why weren't you afraid?" I ask. She smiles again. - " It's not that I wasn't afrais but I noticed Leah was standing across from the vending truck. Should something have happened, she would have broken their fingers one by one, before they could have touched me. I was just surprised by your vehement reaction.

-"As was I." I grin. - " But I do think it has also to do with the fact you are my soulmate, Ems. And well, don't mess with those I love." She smiles and presses a kiss to my nose.

\- I don't want to leave for home yet so Emily decides we should go eat something. We eat in silence, until Emily reaches her hand across from the table. - " You've been silent. What's wrong, my love?"

I look up and worry my lip. -" I..Would you mind not going home tonight?" It takes but a second for her to realize what I mean.

\- " You want to share a bed with me." she says. -" Alone, without Sam." I nod. Then she frowns. -" Is this because of the men this afternoon?"

I shake my head. -" No no, not at all, I've been wanting to ask you for a few days now, actually..I asked Leah to get lost in the crowd so that we could be alone."

Emily grins. -" Atta girl. " Then her face sobers up. " I would love to, if you want."

I nod." Okay but, first, eat up." she says good-naturedly. -" You'll need your strength."

We find a hotel in the backdrop of Port Angeles to stay the night. Like Sam, I can start to feel anticipation and nerves built in my stomach. Yet there is the steady flow of love and also lust to accompany my tormented mind.

And Emily is patient. She sits at the small table and offers me a cup of tea while I text Sam.

 _I won't be home tonight. Me and Emily are staying in town. Leah will explain everything else. Love you. xoxo_

Emily does the same. " Otherwise he will be standing beside us in less than an hour" she laughs. I laugh with her and then scoot closer, drinking my cup of tea.

She whispers something and I don't know what she said. I look up. " Huh?" She smiles and approaches.

-"It is Quileute." She repast the words, beautiful, sweet again. My love; it means. And that is good. There is no hesitancy, no doubt when I lean to meet her halfway. Like Sam ,she's a force to be reckoned with, the lull of waves against the shore, the wet nose of an animal against my cheek on a cold day, the warmth of a cup of hot chocolate against my cold fingers, the sun in which I dance at the beach.

Perhaps it's because I've done this with Sam, but it goes smoother this time. Sure I stutter when she pulls up her sweater and t-shirt to stand in her bra. -" Too fast?" she asks. I shake my head, eyes feasting on her body.

-" No, just wondering where to start. You're beautiful, Ems." I whisper. Her eyes look so bright and loving that I want to kiss her eyes. So I do.

-"As are you." She breathes in between kisses. Clothes go flying everywhere, her hands warm on my back while I press another kiss to her lips. A small groan leaves her while I reach for the back of her bra to reveal beautiful brown breasts with erected brown nipples. I bend down and take one in my mouth.

Her kisses on my collarbone halt as a moans leaves her. I smile secretly and then her hands are on my stomach down towards my belly. I shutter, breath cold on the nipple I'm still sucking when she pushes me backward. I lay back, my body turning rosy in excitement. When her head is between my legs and touching the outer parts of my neither lips, I nearly jump up. She kisses in between my legs, and then parts to lick and kiss at the little nub in between.

I nearly white out.

"- Em.." I whisper, her head still between my legs. I can hear her breathing increase, knowing that she's touching herself.

I stroke her head while she pleasures me, kissing and licking, eventually adding a finger, establishing a rhythm she mimics on herself. I groan and moan, not recognizing myself.

Finally I feel as if the coil in my belly is about to snap when i sit up and dislodge her form between my thighs.

-" Can we, together?" I say, red cheeked, sweat on my brow. Emily isn ot better. She smiles and nods scooting to sit on the bed with me. I press my body against hers and then kiss beneath her ear, knowing she's sensitive.

This time my hands wander to her inner parts and with a few indications from Emily I find what I'm searching for. She's already wet when my fingers slide into her. We nearly sit in each other's lap as her hands reach back to stroke me as well. Our other arms are wrapped around each other, as we get a rhythm going and our breathe is harsh in each others face until she presses her mouth against mine.

She's trembling and so I search for the little button and when I push it she nearly claps back.

Our movements get faster, more unsteady as our hips move in time. -" Almost."Emily huffs, hair sticking to her head. I groan. -"Almost there."

We press closer until finally I feel myself go. It takes me in, coil snapping and wave after wave of pleasure crash over me and for a moment I can't see, nor breathe and Emily strokes my back while I come back down to earth.

She looks at me and I see the urgent need in her eyes for she has not had completion yet. I smile and bring my hands, sticky with fluids, back.

-" You lay back now." I say, voice hoarse. She nods, lets herself fall back ,her eyes trained on me while this time I push her legs apart and go for her most innerplace.

One lick, two, three, four and she's gone.

She lies on the bed, exhausted, still warm and I smile coming back up. We lay next to each other for awhile, sticky with fluids of all kinds until after a while Emily speaks in a hushed voice.

-" Let's shower." I nod and follow her, and when she indicates she wants to go again I'm more then happy to comply.

Eventually we find ourselves back in the bed, exhausted and both happy and eventually Emily drifts off to sleep while I smile and press a kiss to her head. My phone blinks to a message of Sam and I smile, wishing him goodnight before closing my eyes.

I wake to the sunlight tickling my nose. I snort unattractively, my hair fanning out around me. Emily's hand is resting on my hip, and she's still asleep.

I feel lazy, not willing to get up . I lay back down, blinking my eyes as the closed curtains. Emily breathes beside me, soft warm and I snuggle closer to her for a moment.

After a while I can feel her wake up and she turns, her sleepy eyes boring into mine. -" Good morning." I whisper. She answers lazily.

\- " Do you want me to call room service?" I ask. She nods and turns back on her side.

Half an hour later we're seated in fluffy bathrobes, eating a healthy breakfast. After having eaten and talking for a while longer, Emily decides to take a bath while I occupy the shower.

Finally we're dressed and ready to check out.

We find my car, and hop in, Emily driving as we ride back to La Push. I'm still on my high after last night, still feel lazy and smile when I see Emily's house appear before us.

It's never felt like home this much.

I can hear whooping when the car arrives and on the porch are Jared, Embry and Jacob all smiling at us. Then Embry seems to almost sniff, breathe deep and Collin, who approaches as well frowns.

-" What did you do?" He asks. I frown at him. -" You're body is bathed in Emily's scent, just like Sam a couple weeks ago. The scent is not on you, it's in you."

The others all smile widely but keep their mouth shut. - " ...Oooh." He says suggestively and waggles his eyebrows.

I can feel myself turn red but then shrug. -" The day you have an imprint, you'll understand." I simply say. and then take Emily's hand and step up the porch.

I push open the sliding doors to find Sam standing near the table, watching us approach.

\- " Babyyyyy.." I slur, jokingly, then stumble to him, stretch myself out and let myself fall against him. His arms wrap immediately around me and he snuggles his head in my neck. Emily, laughing, does the same.

-" Bab-y-y-y." she whines and then lets herself fall against himas well, Sam accepting our weights both. Then we both start laughing as he pressed kisses to either our neck.

" Did you sleep well?" He wonders. I nod. Emily grins. I stretch myself again and nuzzle Sam's nose and then step into the kitchen to make some sandwiches for the rest of the pack. Kim is there to help while Emily and Sam are still hugging.

I waggle my brows at Kim, who snorts and then reaches me a knife while I start cutting the bread into even pieces.


End file.
